Sherlock Nightmares
by Tolco492
Summary: This is the main part of my new Sherlock fanfiction  Any future uploads can be found on my devianART here:   Also in that file is other slash and fanfiction plz check out  Feedback is welcomed


John turned to his left, pulling his duvet with him he clenched his eyes shut trying to wish the nightmares away. He felt the warm tears trickling down his face they were always their then and now, back then standing in the dust. The sun rising into the grey sky filled with the tears of those who lived below it. He was in afganistan just standing their looking up at the sky, his comrades were running past him into the firing line of 2 large tanks standing on the ruined street. The ground was cracked in many places like the evil of this place had tried to burst through hell onto earth. Peices of toys were strewn across the floor, they had been smashed into little peices as small as the tears the children must have shed watching those death machines invade their town. Every time he came back here it was always the same place, always so sad, but he didont regret it. Of course his therapist thought him more mad because of this, but he didotn he went out their with a prupose to protect his country and thats what he did so he acheieved his purpose. He helped those most in need of him, the fallen soldiers smiling through the pain through the misery still with golden valour leading them home. Then thats when the first man got hit, hit by a tank missile exploding in his face he must have only been 18 years old fresh faced still a child and now he was dead. He watched himself running forewards to treat him, knowing in his head it was far too late. He watchied himself turn him over and see his face obliterated by the blast he was unrecogniseable as a human all of his skin had been blown of and all that lay in front of him was a bloody skull. Frightningly this haddont been the worst he had seen. While looking at the dead man he had not noticed that foot soldeirs had appeared behind the tanks advancing with them. They shot anouther man straight through the head, he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. John watched himself sling the dead man over his shoulder and go to see the next man, he could see the angst on his own face as he came to terms with th fact they were outnumbered and outmatched. He leant down to see the other man, at first he thought he was dead but then a giant gasp escaped his throat and his hand came up and gripped onto Johns shoulder for dear life. "Oh my god" John heard himself say in shock, it was always distressing to see someone die painfully and slowly but for them to know that themsleves was even worse. "Your-youre John arent you, a-a medic?" he asked urgently his eyes wide blood dripping from his head. The shot must have hit him in th skull and not gone through his brain, with a hole in his skull he would still bleed to death, painfully and slowly.

"Yess, yess im a medic" he heard himself reply in a voice so destoryed by the mayhem around him "I-I know y-you cant help me" he replied his voice fading more now "Im so sorry, I wish I could help" he heard himsel reply, he felt the tears become more as he felt the time was near. John looked up unable to look at the mans face anymore and saw a gunman firing straight at him and felt the bullet lodge isetlf in his shoulder. He watched as he dropped to the ground and his world fell apart again. He new from experience the dream would end soon, he was glad to get out of the nightmare.

For the first time in his dream he turned around and strated to walk away, the setting soon turned to whiteness and he found himself alone in a white room. This was different the dream had never gone thsi way before. Anything was better than the last one so he wiped away his tears and tried to forget what had just happened. After a while a figure started to appear it was blurry at firt but then it came into focus. The dark figure strated walking towards him and soon he saw that it was Sherlock. "Sherlock, w-what are you doing here?" he asked completely forgetting he was in a dream, Sherlock kept walking untill he was a mere hearsbreadths away from John. Sherlock put his hand up and touched John's cheek he wiped away the last tear on his face "I dont want to see you cry John" said sherlock keeping his hand their and smiling at John, John looked down at sherlocks hand on his cheek, what did this mean. Why would Sherlock be doing that, thats something couples would do not, well freinds. He barely had time to collect his thought before Sherlock was leaning down at him, shocked John froze like a statue as Sherlock kissed him lightly on the lips then everything faded out to white.

"John, John, Wake up!" shouted Sherlock shaking John awake, John sleepily looked up at Sherlock shaking him awake "I was asleep?" John asked groggily "You were screaming I cam to wake you up" said Sherlock stepping away from John "Screaming?" asked John "Well for the first part anyway, it was a horrid sound, I couldont concerntrate" replied Sherlock and left the room without anouther sound. John lay on his back and sighed, yep definatly a dream, now he was back with the real sherlock, the uncaring emotionaly dead consluting detective. Underneath all that Sherlock was his best freind and the man he loved more than anything.

John walked into the living room chnaged now, but still as sleepy. Sherlock barely looked up at him as he crossed to the kitchen and openened the fridge to see it bare "Im going to need to go shopping" said John closing the fridge and grabbing his walet. John walked out of the flat without even a goodbye, sometimes just a simple hello is all he wanted, unrequited love is enough without being ignored by that person. Feeling grumpy he started grabbing items of the shelves hardly looking at what they were, he was fighting back the tears now, it was funny how he could be nearly blown up and not cry but the thought of Sherlock hating him made him buckle. He stood up straight, he was a soldier he could do this Sherlock did like him, he just has a weird way of showing it. He pulled himself together and went to the proper chekout, not the damn self service again.

John stepped into the flat after getting the shopping and strated to put it away "So what did you do while I was away?" asked John, "Read an article" replied Sherlock "Wow that much" replied John sarcastically. After getting no answer John carried on "What was the article about anyway" "About the Police have found they have over a thousand illegal immagrants working for them" said Sherlock chuckling "This country's going to the dogs" replied John half heartedly. Sherlock put down his paper and crossed to see John "Are you okay with that?" he asked obviosly uncomforatbly "What" said John looking up at him "Are you actually offering to help put away the shopping?" he asked incredulously. "Yess, I do own this flat at the end of the day" he said smiling like for what seemed like a normal human being, "Are you running a fever?" asked John chuckling and placing his hand on his forehead. With all of his will he pulled his hand away, his skin was so soft so perfect all he wanted to do wa hold his Sherlock. "I dont get ill" said Sherlock matter of factly John passed him a tin of beans "Okay put these away" said John. Sherlock stared at him bewildered "Really?" asked John chukling "the largest cupboard to my left", Sherlock put the can away and stoo their for a moment. Prolabaly thinking about something he knew Sherlock helping out wouldont take long, Sherlock turned to him and said "Do you wanna go out for dinner?". "Are you asking me on a date Sherlock Holmes?" Asked John giggling oh how much he wished that was so. "No, just I know you dont enjoy cooking and I feel like im strating to loose my knowledge of Londons streets" replied Sherlock who was smiling too. "Okay then" replied John feeling the butterflies inside his stomach being awoken, he passed Sherlock a box of teabags, he knew where to put them, typical british.

John stepped into the taxi after Sherlock going for their meal or date as John liked to think about, wasont he a bit old to be getting all girly about going for a meal with a guy he fancied. I guess with him nothing was ever normal, the taxi started pulling away he had misssed Sherlock saying where they were going but he just elant back and let the evening take him.

The Taxi trundeled along the London backsreets and John felt at peace. he was with his Sherlock he didont know where he was going but he knew it would be somewhere good. Then he was being pushed out onto the street by Sherlock, we were apparently here. John emerged onto a darkened street a small restraunt stood in front of him, the light from the window illuminating the street, it looked empty. Sherlock got out of the car after him and lead him into the resteraunt, he walked through the little door and the bell above it rung. A little man in a apron came out to greet him with a handshake and he lead them to a table right by the window. John was right the place was deserted, Sherlock sat down and John sat opposite him. The man brought over two wine glasses and a large decanter of water. "So" said John bewildered by the situattion "Yess" probed Sherlock leaning on his hands. "What happened to elbows on tables" joked John neurvosly "I never listened to rules" replied Sherlock vacantly looking out of the window. "Are we here because of a case?" asked John his mood dropping "No, no just a meal" replied Sherlock still not making eye contact. "Are you going to explain properlly why im here, I know im no Sherlock Holmes but im not stupid" said John and Sherlock chuckled. "I said I didont follow the rules didont I?" asked Sherlock actually making fleeting eye contact with him, "Yess just now" replied John "Not that I can imagine you ever following any rules" he added.

Then the man came back with menus interupting them both, this gave John a moment to compose himself, he knew Sherlock wanted to say something. The man left and John picked up a menu "You have what you like, my treat" said Sherlock looking out of the window as a car drove past "This is totally unlike you, im still convinced youre ill" said John smiling "Nope, im fit as a fiddle" replied Sherlock smiling just as much "Abducted by aliens and replaced then?" asked John leaning forewards "Nope sorry wrong again" said Sherlock leaning in too. "Being threatanaed to be nice or die" chuckled John "Youre ideas get less possible by the minuite" laughed Sherlock. This was the closest, well emtionally they had been so far he knew coming out tonight was a good idea. "John, can I ask a few questions?" he said leaning back "Sure" replied John faithfully "Im just curios I guess" said Sherlock with a inquisative look. "Okay, who was youre first girlfreind" asked Sherlock looking genuinly interested "E-er" replied John bewildered, girls were the last thing he had been thinking about.

"Erm, 14 years old a girl named Jessica white, she had long brown hair, always tied back in a ponytail, she had very pale skin light blue eyes and very big feet, size 10 infact, but somehow all of the proportions fitted." replied John getting all nostaligic, he could see Jessica in his mind, but now her blue eyes didont make his heart flutter the way they used too.

"Those are some big feet" chukled Sherlock, John gave him and awakrd look, he seemed to be having a neurvos breakdown, this wasont Sherlock, he was actually human. The mna came back and John ordered the first thing he saw "Lasange please" he said "Ill have whats hes having" said Sherlock and gave the menus to the man. "Whats wrong with you, you never eat" said John actually worrying now. "Well I guess ive chnaged, a lot recently" said Sherlock he didont know the half of changing thought John. "Changes how?" asked John leaning on his hands "Its kinda, hard to say" said Sherlock avoidong John's eyes "Well you know you can tell me anything, its me or yorue brother, I think im the better option somehow" said John smiling. Part of him hoped for the answer he longed for, that Sherlock had cahnged and that he loved John, he always hoped for that but it was difficult its not just loving someone its becoming someone. It had taken John such a long time to come to terms with it, but hed gotten over worse things in his times so he knew hed be okay, he just felt like avoiding, the awkward questions the stares the whispers he didont want that; he wanted to be him. Him John Watson who was in love with the worlds only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes his flatmate his best freind his unrequited love.

"Why come out tonight Sherlock, whats these changes, dont keep me in the dark" said John just longing to tough his hand in reasssurance. "If I told you, youd hate me" said Sherlock looking out of the window "Why would I hate you, if I was going to hate you it would have been a long time before now" said John trying to see his eyes, read his expression. Sherlock turned around to look him straight in the eye "You promise ?" he asked sounding inncoent and scared, something John thought was impossible for him. "Of course Sherlock," replied John looking him in the eyes his feelings plian on his face, he didont care anymore. Sherlock leaned forewards, he noticed his hand was shaking. this was scary Sherlock never let himself go to peices like this. He lifted his hand slowly and reached across the small gap towards them. John's breath caught in his throat as he hoped he prayed this meant he felt the same way. Sherlock raised his hand and placed it lightly on John's cheek, John stopped breathing. Sherlock seemed to be watching his expression very carefully, he looked so scared, of regesction John now saw. It was like Johns mind has exploded, all of his dreams felt so close like he could touch taste them. John leant up his hand and placed his over Sherlocks pale shaking one, it wasont cold like ice, but it wasont warm like fire, it was perfect. Sherlocks eyes widenend as they both took in the fact that they both loved each other, they both dreamt about each other, they were both meant for each other.

The man came back with the lasangne's and Sherlok quickly dropped his hand, it had appeared the man haddont seen, this was the thing he had always been afraid of, peoples recations. he placed them infornt of each otehr us repsectively, they looked very nice, steaming hot, he could see Sherlock through the steam and it felt like he was looking through a peice of one way glass, like he was forbidden to look; what he always felt like he had to always hide what he felt keep it locked away inside of him. He still wasont even sure what was going on., the man left and the smoke strated to clear, he could see Sherlock perfectly, every contort of his face evey perfect move he made.

"Im guessing youre changes, were pretty big" said John still in shock "and from youre reaction I can tell they were the same chages youve been through" Sherlock replied and John lushed scarlet, trust Sherlock to notice everything. "How long for you?" asked John to Sherlock "What being homosexual or loving you honestly and completeley?" asked Sherlock grinning "Both." replied John blusihing to the point where he had tohide his face inside his jacket. "being homosexual, well I guess always, Mycroft practically knew too, eitehr that or he thought I didont have a emotion in my body" replied Sherlock "I think thesecond option" replied John "Unfortuntaly yess"said Sherlock "Even though I know thats not true" replied John howing his burning red face. "Wow, do you need some water John?" asked Sherlock obviosly unaware of what a blush was "No, Sherlock, its because I love you so much, for so long, for you to be saying out right how much you love me, its such a shock to the wanted it for so long" said John the blush beggining to fade. "How about you?" asked Sherlock "No you havent finsihed yours, how long have you loved me?" replied John "A few mounths now" said Sherlock "Iv eonly knwon you a few mounths" said John back "Exactly" finsihed Sherlock. "Youre turn" said Sherlock gleefully "Youre really curiois arent you?" asked John "John my dear, of course I am, its so nice to finally say what I feel" replied Sherlock leaning forewards this shocked John so much he decided to start eating some food to stop himself feinting. He dipped his fork into the lasangne and cut of a square peice form the corner "Ive been, well this way, just before I went in the army, thats partly why I left, parents found out, me and harriet to in one family especially a homophobic family they couldont take it. So short of money ambition and a purpose I joined the army, get away from it all, far away and to have a purpose in what I was doing." said John feeling less and less awkward.

"Loving you, well I guess, a few mounths" said John smiling at the end, he knew what they both meant, theyed loved each other from the moment they had set eyes on each other. Not a true love story wishy washy nonsense it didont feel like that they were complementary two halves of one whole. John put the lasange into his mouth, it wasont half bad he suddenly felt conscience of his equitique with Sherlock their. "Please calm down John, nothings going to hurt you" said Sherlock placing his hand upon Johns's. John stayed their for a moment, observing the perfection the impact of a simple touch, it was like they were jigsaw peices meant to be fitted together to make a whole and th picture had just been completed. This wasont fair, Sherlock was doing all the work, he must have been as scared as John was. With this John leaned across the table and gave Sherlock a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sherlock sat their complexed for a while hardly breathing, John could tell he was in shock, the wide eyes the almost fear of what had just happened. John cut of and ate anouther peice of his lasangne while trying to hide his blush, that kiss had been the best in his life. Sherlocks skin under his lips smooth and beautifal he didont want to kiss anyone in his life ever again. Sherlock seemed to awake from his trance "Thank you" he whispered across the table and went to take some of the lasnagne himself. They carried on eating like that for a while neither knowing what to say, well they knew they wanted to say certian things but were to nearvos to say anything. He caught Sherlock looking up at him frequently and he knew he was practically staring at him the whole time. John tried to work out in his head what this meant for him. The man he loved, loved him back but what would happen, it was hard to imagine asking Sherlock out on a date, their relationship didont seem that well trivial. Plus where would Sherlock want to go, he didont exactly seem like the movie type and again the fact of people talking arose, they had to be almost secret. The thought occured to him he didont even know how old Sherlock was, when his birthday was nothing, he could always ask Mycroft but this troubleled him he loved a man he knew nothing about. At the same time it showed how much he loved him because he could love him completely without even knwoing him, him just being their was enough. John reached into his pocket and brought out his phone from Harry he glanced at the time, it was 9 o'clock at night alreday, time was going so quickly, it always does when youre happy.

He put his phone away and looked up to see Sherlock looking, no staring at him. "What are you thinking about?" asked Sherlock sweetly "Shouldont you be able to tell me" replied John "I'm a detective not a mind reader John" said Sherlock "erm, I guess I was thinking about what youre thinking" said John trying to sound smart. "So were both wondering what the other is thinking basically" summerised Sherlock "Pretty much, you first" said John gesturing to Sherlock, Sherlock seemed pretty taken aback at this. "Erm well, I was thinking about when you kissed me juts now" he replied "and" pressed John "and what it means" said Sherlock "Go on" pressed John "I was thinking about when you kissed me" he paused "About how it felt so right, how all I wanted to do was kiss you back. All I want to do, every fibre in my being is telling me to love you and protect you" said Sherlock. "Youre all ive wanted for a long time now John, and now that I can finally have you I dont know what to do" said Sherlock looking sheepish at the end "Dont worry Sherlock, thats exactly what I was thinking, but ims ure between us well be okay, please dont worry" pleaded John placing his hand on Sherlock's. "Youre the only person ive ever felt emotions for John, I just dont know how to deal with them what to do, im scared John" said Sherlock staring into Johns eyes his own welling up with tears. "Dont cry" said John sqeezing Sherlocks hand, Sherlock seemed to calm down a bit at this "trust me, ill take care of you too, you dont need to be scared im here" replied John. "anyway its getting late wed better be going home" said John taking Sherlocks hand properlly in his own, "That soudns like a good idea" said Sherlock getting up and going to find the restraunt owner.

Before John knew it he was in the taxi returning to 221B Baker Street with Sherlock Holmes sat mere inches away from him. The whole evening was whizzing about in his head, each word a thread in a tangeled ball in his head which he tried to sift through. It still seemed impossible to him that Sherlock loved him, he knew he was being pathetic and he should just get over it, but this was different. Sherlock got out of the cab before him and John stumbleled out awkwardly as Sherlock paid the driver he was smiling up at the flat, their home as a couple now. Their haddont been any awkward asking out, they didont need that it was more of an accepting of strong feelings for one anouther, it felt more natural and more right than other relationships he had been in. The taxi drove away and Sherlock tapped John on the arm, in a freindly way, that was all they could be in public. He followed Sherlock into the flat up the stairs, Mrs Hudson seemed to be out as well, he wandered if he'd have to hide to her as well. They stood their in the doorway looking at the flat, unsure of what was next, both scared but exited, both wanting to hold each other both scared of what that would mean.

Sherlock turned to John, shut the door behind him, they were alone now they didont have to hide. Sherlock tentaively let his drop out from his pocket, he very slowly made his way through the air to take Johns hand in his own. Both men were looking at their hands holding each other, they both looked up and awkwardly smiled at each other. Their were so many things John wanted to say, each more soppy and pathetic than the next, so he kept himself silent, he let his body do the talking. They walked hand in hand down to the seats infront of the fire where Sherlock let go of his hand, John didont panic just watched as Sherlock moved the seats right out so the space in front of the fireplace was clear. He got up and John gave him a funny look as much to say what are you doing to which Sherlock walked over. He looked at John and placed his hand on one side of his face, he leant in slowly purposly he didont need to rush yet part of him was desperate. He touched his lips lightly to John's, it was their first kiss, it felt so much more right than kissing girls, their lips didont seem to fit John's like Sherlocks did. "Wait here a moment dear" said Sherlock pulling away after what must have been a short kiss, but seemed to last a lifetime, he then walked of into his bedroom.

He returned with his hands laden with duvets and other sleeping instruments. He lay a foam mat across the floor then placed the duvet on top with two pillows at one end. Seemingly pleased with his work he took John's hand now and pulled him down onto the makeshift bed "What are you doing Sherlock?" asked John confused "Lie wth my John, please" said Sherlock his sweet smile so inviting. He wriggled across and got under the covers, he lifted up the other side and gestured for John to get in. John got under the covers and snuggled up next to Sherlock. It was a cold winters night but it was lovely and warm next to Sherlock and the fire. Jonh looked up at Sherlcok who he was now in the arms of "I dont think youre a psycopath" said John "That was random" replied Sherlock confused "I think youre beautifal" said John looking up at Sherlock with glittering eyes. "I love you too" said Sherlock leaning down and kissing John on the top of the head "Sleep now my dear, ive got you, youll be safe" said Sherlock lying fully back with John lying on his chest and John knew he would have no nightmares tonight, perfectly content he closed his eyes and slept in Sherlock's arms.

John opened his eyes to see streams of sunlight flowing through the window and the tiny dust particles dancing in the beams. He turned over expecting Sherlock to be lying their but all he saw was an empty space, he panicked thinking it was all a dream. He was brought back to a state of calm when he looked up to see Sherlock making Tea. "Good morning sleepy" said Sherlock pouring the milk into two cups John flopped back down again and groaned "You seemed to sleep well" said Sherlock adding the sugar "Because you were their" whispered John. Sherlock seemed t hear him "Why is it usually that bad when im not?" asked Sherlock adding the tea bags "I saw people die in battle Sherlock, you expect me not to have nightmares" retorted John slightly angrily, Sherlock added the water confused by John he would never understand emotions. He strirred the tea together and removed the tea bags "Well im here to scare those nastly talliban away" said Sherlock carrying the mugs over to John, he offered Johns mug to him smiling "Thank you" said John heaving himself out of bed. Sherlock sat down in his chair and John got up put his mug down and grabbed the bed stuff to heave it back into Sherlcoks room.

He dropped the bed things on his bed. His mind raced back to the previous night, the best of his life, falling asleep in Sherlocks arms content and happy for the first time in a long time. He straightened out the duvet and placed the two pillows at the top, he saw a throw in the corner and added that on top for good measure. He truned around to walk out the door and saw Sherlock standing in the doorway "You make my own bed better than I do" said Sherlock leaning against the door frame. John clutched his heart "You nearly gave me a heartattack" he said Breathless "Then that makes two of us, you always make my heart beat out of rythum" said Sherlock folding his arms smiling. John took a step forewards but saw that Sherlock wasont moving "Got somewhere to be?" asked Sherlock not budging "I was going to get my tea" said John sawllowing. "What if im not going to let you?" asked Sherlock smiling, but not quite in a freindly way. John stumbeled over his words, he was completely dumbfounded to what was going on. Sherlock took a step forewards and took John by the hand, his grip was too tight, this wasont the same gentle touch from last night. Sherlock leant down slowly and kissed John on the lips, John nearly feinted from under him, he seemed to malfunction under such bliss of kissing his Sherlock. Sherlock forced Johns mouther open and started snogging him, Johns breath caught in his throat this was too much, he could feel his boyd shaking slightly with the shock. When Sherlock put his hands around Johns waist did he guess he had alterior motives to just kissing...

Sherlocks hands slithered up Johns back whils kissing him, his hands tangeled in his short hair, he pressed harder onto Johns lips, John coul feel himself falling, falling into Sherlovk, he let his body take him. He couldont hold on any longer, he strated snogging Sherlok back tangeeling his fingers completely in Sherlock beautifal curls. Sherlock lowered his hands down onto Johns neck, he garbbed Johns jacket collar and strated pulling it away from his body. John recated by pulling Sherlock closer and letting his hands slide sown Sherlocks back. His suit was silky and smooth, so fitted to his body, it felt amlost like his skin but it wasont close enough; he wanted Sherlock skin he wanted him.

Johns jacket soon slipped to the floor, John allowed his hands to slip down to Sherlock wasit, he held him their hands on each side. Sherlock pulled away and moved his hands down to Johns buttons "How long have you been thinking this" asked John stuttering and watching Sherlock hands make light work of undoing his buttons. "All night, I couldont sleep, I could touch you, but not like I wanted to" said Sherlock his voice deep and authotitive, he seemed frantic, he gave up and ripped John shirt away from him. The tattered remians of his shirt fellto the floor. Sherlock grabbed Johns back and pulled him closer, he was now shirtless and Sherlock could feel evry inch of him. He wasont massivly skinny but not massivly musicualr he was well proportioned but so alluring, you could tell tehse were Sherlocks thoughts by the way he growled and snarled like an animal when he snogged John now. John still felt awkward, he was embarsed about his body, and next to Sherlocks he felt so shoddy. He reminded himself he had to let go of him inhabitions and with that he strated undoing the buttons of Sherlocks jacket.

Sherlock jacket was soon on the floor quickly followedby his shirt. They emraced one anouther skins touching both rolled their eyes back enjoying the sensation the touching skin th hearing of each others heartbeat. Sherlock moved his hand down Johns chest and placed it over his heart "Ahh, perfect, i was wondering when you were going to get into the mood" said Sherlock his voice frantic his bearth hot on Johns face. "How could I not be with you" said John dreaming of all the wonderfull things he could do now. John took a massive leap, he very roughly shoved his hand down the front of Sherlocks trousers, right the way down to his skin, Sherloks face was evident he want expecting that. John could feel it under his fingertips, caressed it gently, he could feel Sherlock shiver with it all. He took it in his hand, he was gentle and subtle at firt, then he strated to move more violeltnly and faster, Sherlock grabbed Johns face and strated snogging him so violenlty he was almost biting him. John removed his hand when he felt it was near, he undid Sherlocks belt and trouseres, While John had ben distracted it had seemed Sherlock had done the same to him. Sherlock pushed John back onto the bed, he was on top in controll, John was his slave his possesion, just the way he liked it.

Sherlock ripped Johns whole bottom halfs worth of clothes of and John soon foloowed by doing the ssame. They both just lay their, John on his back Sherlock above him on hands and knees, juts looking at each others naked bodies. "Now dont get to exited now, we dont want you having a heartattack, I am youre doctor aftr all" teased John Sherlock smiled "If youre my doctor surely you should give me some medicine" said Sherlock grinning. "Oh" said John not afraid now, "Now what would be the best medicne" pondered John playfully. Sherlock sat back so he had his legs straight out "You tell me Doctor" said Sherlock, John watched both of theirs grow each time they talked about it, well theyed figured that out pretty quickly. John lay down onto his stomach just infront of Sherlock, "I think I know what dose to give you" said John getting onto his hands and knees. He leant his face down and put his mouther around it, at this Sherlock fell back into a lying posititon. John started to suck gentle at first just teasing him, small doses you could say, but then further up and down.


End file.
